


Good Dog

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aberdeen Surana, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Sten doesn't get a lot of things but mabari are okay.





	

There are no mabari in Seheron. While the Qunari are no strangers to animals, nor dogs themselves, mabari are a uniquely Ferelden experience. At first, Sten finds the whole concept odd.

“You dote on the beast as if it is a child. Not a war hound.”

Surana shrugs and waves him off. “And you told me your sword is a part of your soul. I never questioned you.”

Sten makes a face. “You always question me.” he drawls.

“Yeah, but not like that.” she laughs and wanders off.

The warden is a strange creature. Sten’s never met a mage who wasn’t simply a tool. And while she is certainly a dangerous foe for all who oppose her… she has shown a surprisingly even temper though most of their trials.

The dog, however, still baffles him.

“You are a beast of war.” he insists, wagging a finger at him. “Not some pampered house pet. Why do you let her coddle you so?”

The mabari cocks his head to one side and lets out a low whine. Sten sighs.

“Even sneaking in to sleep in her bedroll instead of keeping watch like a proper hound. You’ll get lazy, and fat. And then when the darkspawn come for your master you’ll run and hide.”

The dog growls at this, ears back, and Sten pauses. Perhaps he’s insulted him… Not something he’d thought possible.

“You think you are able to balance your duties and your comforts, do you?” he asks.

The dog snorts, bouncing on his front feet, and sits up straighter. Sten regards him a moment, considering, then shrugs.

“Perhaps being closer to the warden makes it easier for you to protect her.” he relents. The mabari barks merrily and flops over in the dirt, belly exposed.

Sten watches him roll a moment, then sighs and stoops to the ground. He pats at the hound’s stomach with surprising gentleness.

“You are still spoiled.” he insists, allowing the mabari to thank him by licking his knuckles. “But you do love your master, and that is what is vital now.”


End file.
